


B is for Baby

by sinisterkid92



Series: A-Z (ÅÄÖ) Garcy fic challenge [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby, F/M, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: When a baby is born in the bunker Lucy gets baby fever





	B is for Baby

She looked down on the baby in the crib, captivated by the skinny legs that kicked and chubby cheeks that somehow looked even more chubby as the boy scrunched his face up in a grimace. As the baby gave out a squeal of disapproval of being placed in the big spacious crib she couldn’t help but stick her own lower lip out in solidarity. 

“Oh you definitely don’t like that, huh,” she said, placing a hand on the boy’s tummy. He kicked his feet and squirmed some more, but the hand on his tummy seemed to distract him from whatever it was that made him fussy. “How can anyone be so tiny?” Watching him made her heart squeeze almost painfully with longing. 

“He didn’t feel so tiny when I pushed him out,” Jiya muttered as she waddled out of the bathroom towards them. “He’s more than 9 pounds, you know.” As she reached them she picked up her boy, kissing the boy’s head. He already had a full head of curly dark hair, which made the boy impossibly cuter. 

“But look at those legs!” She couldn’t help herself as she reached out and touched the boy’s foot. “And these feet.” 

“He’s got pretty cute legs and feet,” Jiya said as she sat down with her baby in her arms, stroking his face with a finger. They boy’s lips twitched, a spoiler to how is smile would look when he got a little older. She could already see so much of his parents in him. He had Jiya’s nose, and if his already darkening skin was any indication he would get his father’s coloring. The rest of his features were too small to tell, but she suspected he got Jiya’s eye-shape as well. 

“He’s pretty damn cute,” Lucy agreed. Once, she thought that she would have a child of her own before Jiya and Rufus, Jiya was several years younger than her, even with her spending three years in the past without them. It felt natural to Lucy that she would get to experience this first yet fate had other plans. When Jiya revealed to Lucy 7 months ago that she was pregnant, unexpectedly and what then felt like the worst possible time, she was ecstatic for her friend. It was just that it made her want a child of her own, too. When Jiya was having a baby it started to feel possible that she herself could have one. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hey, I’m here to say hello to the new baby,” Flynn said, shifting his feet nervously. Jiya and Flynn were on much better terms now, especially since Flynn had taken care of a newborn before and Jiya needed all the expertise she could get her hands on (Denise was a good help, but she left at the end of the day to go back to her family). They weren’t yet friends but they were getting there. 

“Come in.” Jiya shifted the boy in her arms to give Flynn a good look at him. As captivated as Lucy was of the ew baby, she was just was captivated by Flynn when he first laid eyes on the boy. She’d never seen him look that soft before, completely in awe of the new baby. She noticed his finger twitching while he kept his hands by his side.

“He’s gorgeous.” Flynn smiled wide. “What’s his name?” Jiya and Rufus had kept quiet on the names they’d chosen for their child. They didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl, and wanted to keep the name for just the two of them until his arrival. 

“His name is Rami Omar Carlin,” she stroked his head. “Rami after my dad, Omar after Rufus’ grandfather.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.” It was a perfect name. Lucy had been privy to the full meaning of the names, not only their familial connection. The meaning of Rami was loving, and Omar meant long living. The two things parents wish for their child: a long life filled with love. “Congratulations.”

Later, when Rufus returned and almost shoved Lucy and Flynn out of the door to get some alone time with his new family, they found themselves in the kitchen with cooling cups of coffee untouched before them. Rami had been born in the new shelter they’d been placed in after Jessica stole the lifeboat. His arrival had been sudden and quick, but luckily for everyone involved it had gone well. The doctor had come to check on mother and child soon after the birth and given them the okay. Due to the risk no one wanted Jiya, Rufus, and Rami to leave if it weren’t absolutely necessary. 

It was odd, to have a baby living with them. It was a good kind of odd, a reminder that life went on despite all the things they experienced. Good still happened. But it was odd. 

“I want to have kids,” Lucy said, interrupting their silence. The coffee had grown cold, still untouched. “I want to be a mom.” She expected Flynn to stand up and walk out of the room, not say anything. Since they met they’d seen all their friends start and raise families. Wyatt became a father, taking a break from time traveling for a few months when his daughter was born to help Jessica as she left Rittenhouse for them. 

That left the two of them. They hadn’t yet defined what they were. They were friends, but more than friends. Lovers, yet still more than that. Undefined, something, together. 

He swirled the cup on the table. “I want kids too, more, be a dad again.” He sucked on his words for a little while, keeping his eyes downcast, before he nodded as if to seal the words. She reached over to hold his hand in hers. When they would make it reality, she didn’t know, but she liked knowing that they wanted the same thing.


End file.
